1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates lights which may be attached to boats. In particular, the present invention relates to lights which may be attached to boats to attract fish. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for connecting lanterns to a boat in a position to attract fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to attach lights to boats, and to attach lights to boats to attract fish to the boats.
Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 51,120; 173,140; 713,364; 756,438; 902,313; 1,079,808; 3,008,679; 3,752,108; 4,587,603; 4,709,980; 4,827,389; 4,856,452; 5,335,149; 5,486,987; and 5,508,895.